Party Is Over
by MrJacketBarthes
Summary: La deuxième d'un marathon de 3 OS que j'ai écrits lundi mais FanFiction veut pas que je les poste en même temps. Sinon, c'est un OS sur le jeu "Party Hard", un jeu indépendant. Je ne vous dis rien de plus.


**Hello bonjour à tous, ici MrJacketBarths !**

 **Vu que j'avais pas mal de temps devant moi, je vous livre un deuxième OS sur un autre jeu vidéo indé, « Party Hard ».**

 **Pour faire vite, c'est un jeu où vous incarnez un mec anonyme qui est dérangé dans ses tentatives de sommeil par ses voisins qui font une grosse fête. Et le personnage, pour pouvoir dormir en paix, va devoir… tuer tout le monde. Ambiance.**

 **Donc, gros changement de style mais j'espère que vous apprécierez quand même !**

 **« Party Hard » est la propriété de Pinokl et de Tiny Build.**

 **Allez, trêve de mondanités, je vous laisse profiter !**

L'inspecteur White était de mauvaise humeur. C'était justifiable. Bien qu'il savait ce que travailler dans la police impliquait, il détestait être réveillé à 4 heures du matin. Mais il savait aussi que si on l'appelait aussi tôt, c'était pour une bonne raison. L'un de ses hommes lui avait téléphoné pour le prévenir qu'un fameux criminel venait d'être arrêté sur les lieux de son dernier carnage. Tout en se rendant sur les lieux en voiture, il se remémora les derniers évènements.

C'était le genre de crimes dont on ne pensait même pas qu'il pouvait se produire. Il y a quelques semaines de cela, le pays s'était réveillé avec une grosse gueule de bois. Des dizaines et des dizaines de morts retrouvés sur les lieux d'une rave-party. Tués de toutes les manières possibles et inimaginables. Immédiatement, tous les médias parlèrent de cette tuerie mystérieuse. Le problème, c'est que cette tuerie n'allait pas être la seule. Deux autres se succédèrent dans la même semaine alors que le soufflé commençait à retomber. C'est là que tout s'était emballé. On commençait à avoir la certitude qu'un criminel anonyme et probablement malade mental s'en prenait à la jeunesse fêtarde pour on ne sait quelle raison.

Cela faisait la 6ème fois que ce genre de crimes était commis. Mais grâce à la pugnacité de White et de ses hommes, ça serait la dernière fois. L'inspecteur arriva sur les lieux et un de ses hommes vint l'aborder.

« Alors, quelque chose de nouveau, ici ?, questionna l'enquêteur.

« A part que c'était un carnage, je ne pense pas avoir quelque chose d'autre à vous faire remarquer, inspecteur. La majorité de ces personnes ont été assassinées à coup de couteau ou ont été empoisonnées. Le tueur aime apparemment être discret. Il y a aussi une partie des fêtards qui ont été écrasés par une voiture qu'il avait fait démarrer. Il a visé juste, cet enfoiré ! »

« En effet. Mais nous avons tout de même réussi à l'arrêter, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui, mais l'interpellé a fait preuve d'une sévère résistance. Il a tenté de s'en prendre aux gars et on a dû lui foutre un bon coup de taser pour pouvoir l'arrêter. On l'a confié au docteur Brighton. »

« D'accord. Bon boulot ! »

White repartit vers l'asile psychiatrique du fameux docteur. Une fois arrivé, Brighton conduisit son interlocuteur vers la cellule du malade.

C'était un jeune homme au visage éteint, à la peau pâle et à la coiffure ébouriffée que le docteur présenta à l'inspecteur.

« Quand vos gars me l'ont confié, expliqua le médecin, j'ai tenté de l'interroger mais dans les premiers instants, il était aussi muet qu'une carpe. A part qu'il a confirmé qu'il avait bien commis toutes ces tueries. »

« C'est le propre des tueurs… On ne sait jamais ce qui se passe dans leur tête, se contenta de marmonner White.

« Puis, j'ai essayé autre chose. Je l'ai questionné sur ses antécédents. Il a dit qu'il n'en avait pas. Je lui ai demandé s'il connaissait les victimes. Et c'est là qu'il y a eu une piste intéressante, car sa réponse était qu'il ne les avait jamais vraiment fréquentés car il avait beaucoup déménagé. »

« Et alors ?, questionna l'inspecteur, sceptique.

« Et alors, en lui demandant les adresses, on s'est rendus compte, mon équipe et moi, que c'était à chaque fois l'adresse voisine de là où un carnage s'était produit. Et la piste fut confirmée avec un détail physique qui attira mon attention. »

« Lequel ? »

« Regardez son visage. »

L'inspecteur s'exécuta. Et il fut frappé par les grosses cernes sur les yeux du tueur. D'abord, il se disait que ce détail, bien que très visible, n'avait pas vraiment d'importance. Mais en mixant tout ce que le docteur Brighton lui avait dit, il vit la vérité lui exploser en pleine face. Il se tourna vers le médecin.

« Mais… attendez… c'est tout de même pas ça qui l'a poussé à… »

« Si, inspecteur. Ce qui a perdu tous ces gens, c'était l'absence de sommeil. »

 **Et voilà, c'est fini ! J'espère que vous avez apprécié cette fanfic !**

 **Si ça vous a plu ou que vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review qui fait plaisir !**

 **A la prochaine, tout le monde !**


End file.
